1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable containers, and more specifically to portable supply bins which can be stacked in vertical registry. This invention also pertains to material handling systems for tote bins.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A SINGLE CONTAINER DESIGN HAS NOT SATISFACTORILY MET THE NEEDS OF IN-HOUSE STORAGE AND MOVEMENT OF HIGH DENSITY ARTICLES WHICH MUST BE TRANSFERRED BETWEEN DISPERSED USE AND STORAGE LOCATIONS. Most container designs emphasize storage space.
One general type of container which has been used for such a purpose is the stackable supply bin. Such supply bins are usually designed to be hard-carried from place to place. Accordingly, the load capacity of such bins is only 40-50 pounds, resulting in very poor space utilization when handling high density materials.
When stacked, arrays of such supply bins have presented both safety and accessibility problems. Their designs have not provided sufficient inherent resistance to tipping, which presents serious problems when the bins are used to store high density products. The conventional "end opening" design has also hindered access to the entire interiors of the bins when stacked in a vertical array.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for containers which may be easily handled and carried by hand when empty, which may be stacked when empty or full for safe and efficient storage, and which may be moved by conventional powered material handling equipment such as fork-lift trucks, counter-balanced stackers, overhead electric hoists and the like. In addition, it is desirable that the interior of such containers be fully and easily accessible when stacked in a vertical array.